


Wild Child

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Kissing, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, past Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Shimizu Kiyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: But Saeko still found herself worrying. No - worrying wasn’t the right word. Kiyoko was always a quiet girl, though she opened up spending more time around the rowdy Tanaka bunch, so maybe Saeko just missed their friendship, if that’s what they had been. Something stupid and confusing made hercasuallywalk down the street in front of the sports store that she knew Kiyoko still worked for, just near closing time, in hopes ofvery casuallyjust meeting Kiyoko on the street.Casual.y'all ever date a boy for two years and realize you've got a crush on his sister?
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Saeko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Wild Child

They were _friends_ , that’s what Kiyoko told herself, even as she felt her palms sweat and her mouth go dry when Tanaka Saeko was even _mentioned_. Kiyoko definitely didn’t think about that one time she let herself drink too much when she was eighteen and her and Ryuu were in a fight and one drunken decision led to another and someone dared Saeko to kiss her and she just shrugged and agreed. No, that was like four years ago, she definitely didn’t think about it anymore. What would it have been like if she was more drunk? If she had been too drunk to feel the shame afterwards, too drunk to remember the spark in Saeko’s eye and she leaned back, exhaled and whispered “ _what a wild child_ ” under her breath. Being too drunk to remember that probably would have been for the best. 

There was a time, when she was nineteen or so, when everyone would have put bets on Saeko ending up as her sister-in-law, and she would have been the first to put her money on the line. After his years of rocky-pining, Ryuu had finally grown up a bit and started to listen and there was a solid year and a half where they dated and Kiyoko was _in love_. Until she wasn’t, until things got confusing and stifling and everyone from her parents to acquaintances in town asked when they were getting married and the pressure just got to be too much and everything imploded. 

Now it was, arguably, _fine_. It was fine when Ryuu and her saw each other at the shop, or on the street, they smiled and waved, and at least for Kiyoko, three years was certainly enough time to be free of the lingering pain. 

-

Saeko always seemed to notice when she passed Shimizu Kiyoko on the street. She wasn’t known for having the best attention span, or even attention to detail, but she somehow _always_ found herself making awkward eye contact with her little brother’s ex girlfriend (what felt like) every other time she went out. There weren’t any hard feelings now, of course, though Saeko thought she might wring the girl’s neck right after the breakup, with the way Ryuu moped around for weeks. But he got over it, bounced back, got himself a new girlfriend, nothing to worry about for Big Sis Saeko anymore. 

But she still found herself worrying. No - worrying wasn’t the right word. Kiyoko was always a quiet girl, though she opened up spending more time around the rowdy Tanaka bunch, so maybe Saeko just missed their friendship, if that’s what they had been. Something stupid and confusing made her _casually_ walk down the street in front of the sports store that she knew Kiyoko still worked for, just near closing time, in hopes of _very casually_ just meeting Kiyoko on the street. _Casual_. 

The few and far between street lights didn’t make this road very inviting after dark. Saeko sunk deeper into her leather jacket, though the zipper was broken so she always had to wear it fashionably half-open, which didn’t help much with the cold. She had timed things right, and Kiyoko stepped out of the now dark store, hair in a high ponytail, still in her red vest uniform, with a set of keys in her hands. She locked the door from the outside just as Saeko herself reached a conversational distance. 

“Kiyoko-chan!” Saeko called, and Kiyoko jumped and nearly dropped the keys in her hand. She turned and Saeko stepped cautiously forward until they were only a few feet apart.

“Saeko-san, you, er, surprised me. How are you? How is your family?” Kiyoko shuffled uncomfortably on her feet as she tucked the store keys away in her bag. Something about the nervous movement made Saeko crack a smile. 

“Sorry about that, didn’t think you’d be so jumpy, but I guess I did walk up behind a pretty woman on a dark street. That’s my bad for being so brainless.” Saeko laughed, maybe a little too loud, maybe three beers before she came _was_ a bit too much. “Family is good, you know, thriving, I’m good too, a little cold, a little bored on a Friday night. The bar just was getting too loud.” She laughed again and looked down, and by the time she looked back up Kiyoko looked distant, maybe a little detached as she stared towards the street, and decidedly _away_ from Saeko. _Oh shit, maybe we aren’t friends_ , Saeko thought.

“Too loud for you, Saeko-san? I can hardly imagine.” Kiyoko turned back to face Saeko as she spoke, with just the ghost of a smile on her lips. 

“Sometimes I like the quiet, too. It can be nice.” Saeko stuck both hands in her jacket pockets and shrugged. “What about you?” She was just talking nonsense now, but seeing as Kiyoko had yet to walk away, it was probably fine.

“The quiet is nice, sometimes. But it’s too easy to get caught up in your own head, you know? Sometimes the loud is nice, an escape.” Kiyoko truly looked at her then, and something in her expression was entirely baffling to Saeko. 

_Fuck it_ , Saeko thought, and took the opening. “Well, it’s a quiet walk back to the loud bar, wanna come with me for a bit of both?” She gestured back down the dark street behind her, the way she had come. 

Kiyoko seemed to consider it for a second, before giving a quick nod. “It’s mostly on my way home, and it’s been a long week.” 

They walked together a few minutes, side by side but a foot or two apart, with Saeko wandering into the edge of the deserted street. It was a clear night and she found herself distracted by the stars as they walked. 

“So…” Saeko began, filling the silence, “How’ve you been… since…”

“Since?” Kiyoko asked, and though Saeko wasn’t looking she could see the movement in her periphery and hear when Kiyoko turned to look at her.

She turned her own head to meet Kiyoko’s eyes, she looked truly confused, and maybe a bit scared, by the question. _What the hell does that mean?_ Saeko thought, before continuing. 

“Since, you know, all that shit with Ryuu. I know it’s been years but you and me don’t really talk anymore so this might be the first time I’ve had to ask ya.” Saeko shrugged a little, hoping the casual tone would defuse whatever the hell was going on in Kiyoko’s expression. 

Kiyoko’s face went blank, for just a second, and then she smiled. “Oh! Of course. Yes. I’ve been fine, just working, living, you know.”

“That’s good.” Saeko replied and continued walking, “Glad to hear it. Pretty much the same for me. I do my drumming, fix some motorcycles, have some beers down at the bar, it’s a life.”

-

Kiyoko thought her head would explode from how hot her cheeks were. Thank every god imaginable that it was a dark street and she could hardly expect Saeko to be able to see the color in her cheeks. What had she been _thinking?_ That Saeko would just casually on the street be asking how she’s been since that one time they drunkenly kissed at a party? Kiyoko had absolutely lost her mind, or left it back inside the store before she started walking with Saeko. 

Mercifully, after that fiasco they walked quietly until they could hear the raucous sounds of the bar in the distance. Saeko hadn’t been lying when she said it was loud, they were still a couple hundred feet away. Kiyoko stopped walking. 

“You know what? I don’t know if I’m up for the bar after all, I should just…” She gestured at the cross street over her shoulder, the way that would take her home, not that Saeko knew that, of course, but the concept should be clear. 

Saeko gave a quick nod. “You’re right, it probably wouldn’t be fun. I’d have to spend the whole night keeping my pervy coworkers from lookin’ at you wrong.” Kiyoko watched as Saeko stuck her hands deeper into her jacket pockets and shrugged a little, looking uncomfortable in the lingering conversation. 

Kiyoko heard herself speak as if she was outside herself, unable to stop her rebel mouth. “Do you want to walk me home? I think I have a few old beers in the back of my fridge if you’re interested.” 

“Hell yeah.” Saeko laughed and smiled and Kiyoko felt just a little uneasy on her feet for a second before she turned the corner and led Saeko down the side street and up the hill. 

-

_So_ , Saeko thought, walking just a half step behind Kiyoko up the slightly hilly street, _we definitely must be friends. She would not have made the invite if we’re not friends. She wouldn’t… right?_ She shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued walking in silence. 

It was only a few minutes until they reached a small apartment complex, probably only six or so units, placed squarely around a poorly maintained garden. Kiyoko did not stop, simply took one of the exterior staircases up to the second floor, and fished out her keys as they approached a numbered door. 

“Sorry for the mess.” Kiyoko prefaced, opening the door wide enough for Saeko to enter. 

If there was a mess it was surely hidden, or invisible to the undiscerning eye, or Saeko had no idea what Kiyoko’s concept of messy was and that was a truly terrifying thought. The apartment was sparsely decorated with a mixture of traditional and modern furnishing. And, once in her house slippers, Kiyoko slipped past Saeko in the entry hall to the small galley kitchen. Saeko watched her dig deep in the back of the fridge for the beers she had promised, and she handed one to Saeko as she stood back up. She cracked it immediately and took a long gulp while following Kiyoko to the living room. The room had a low sofa and they both took a seat. 

The silence was perhaps a little awkward now, compounded with the fact that Kiyoko had not even opened her beer while Saeko’s was more than half finished. She stopped drinking, put her beer on the side table and looked back towards Kiyoko. 

“Well, I guess we’ll have to--” Saeko’s nonsense conversation was stopped suddenly by Kiyoko’s quick movement in closing the gap between them, and it took her brain just a split second too long to realize she was being kissed. 

She was being kissed _well_ , and without hesitance, and she didn’t know what the _fuck_ had come over Kiyoko but Saeko was going to let this keep happening as long as she possibly could. Saeko shifted her weight and leaned towards Kiyoko, sliding one hand around the side of her neck and keeping her pulled close. The kiss continued, and somehow Saeko was the first one to pull back, though she stayed close, and kept her hand where it was on Kiyoko’s neck. She watched Kiyoko closely, looking for shame, regret, anything to show this was some sort of mistake. Then Kiyoko started laughing.

-

Kiyoko was laughing and she truly can’t stop. This was crazy, this was absolutely wild and Saeko’s knee was digging into the side of her thigh and Saeko’s hand was still on her neck even as she collapsed back against the sofa cushion and hysterically laughed. Yes, that was the word, _hysterical_ , and she laughed until she truly couldn’t breathe and kept laughing until she was really worried she would pass out. Somewhere in her awareness Saeko was making concerned noises but it took almost a minute for the fit to subside. Kiyoko sighed heavily. 

“Everything makes sense now.” She said.

Saeko’s voice was torn between concern and laughter. “I know you aren’t drunk but what the _hell_ does that mean, Kiyoko-chan?”

“Part of me has been wanting to do that for four years.” And in the moment she knew it was true. All the confusion and stress and everything that built up to her break up with Ryuu and subsequent isolation, the key had been right there, right inside her own head making her sweat and blush and hide from Saeko on the street. Everything made sense now. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello my friends.
> 
> I wrote this in two hours in a whirlwind of "it's been 5yrs since I've written Haikyuu but I just finished the manga so now I can participate again and OH GOD no one has been writing this ship since I left". 
> 
> Forgive the sloppy editing, like I said, whirlwind.


End file.
